Action ou Vérité ?
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Quand les Maraudeur mélange legèrement "Action ou vérité ?" et le jeu de la bouteille. Remus/Sirius.


Un petit OS fait pour le fun, un Remus/Sirius tout gentil et tout gimauve (D'ailleur je vous conseille d'aller vous brosser les dent avec la lecture).

* * *

A Poudlard, dans une chambre du dortoir des garçons de Griffondor on aurait pus entendre une mouche voler. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans la nature d'un Maraudeur d'être calme –Mis a part peut-être Remus et Peter. Pourtant, le silence était maitre des lieux, les yeux du loup-garou était accrocher sur un de ses nombreux livre, Peter, lui était allongé par terre sur le ventre, lui aussi avait les yeux rivés sur un livre –Surement moins instructif que celui de Remus d'ailleurs- James était assis sur son lit, un vif d'or dans les mais et il tournait et retournait dans toute les sens et Sirius était assis à côté de lui, se faisant chier comme un hippogriffe mort.

-On se fait chier !

Et il s'étala comme une crêpe sur les genoux de son meilleur amis, les bras en avant.

-Prongs, Trouve quelque chose pour me divertir.

-J'M'ennui tout autant que toi j'te signale.

-Pfff, J'm'ennuis, J'm'ennuis, J'm'ennuiiiii.

-Bon Sirius, t'as fini de geindre oui ?

-Mais Mumus, l'ennui est le pire ennemi d'un Maraudeur.

-Après Servillus ajouta Peter.

-Tout à fait Worm', d'ailleurs j'ai envie d'aller l'embêter.

-A nan, pas aujourd'hui, J'ai une meilleure idée.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers James. Les Yeux de Sirius étaient remplis d'étoiles, Peter le regardait d'une façon neutre en attendant que le cerf leur communique sa pensée et Remus avait un regard d'appréhension, comme s'il s'attendait au pire –Tout le monde sais que les idées de James et Sirius sont quelque peut douteuse.

-On va faire un jeu, un mélange de « Action, Vérité » et du jeu de la bouteille.

-Je crois que je vois le genre.

James sorti un haut chapeau et quelque feuilles, chaque Maraudeur prirent deux feuille et y inscrivirent quelque gages du style « Embrasse son voisin de gauche, Roule une pelle a ton voisin d'en face –Ci c'est pas de Sirius ou James, j'm'appelle plus Yuki.». Chacun déposa ses petits papiers dans le chapeau qui commençait à déborder. Ils s'assirent tous en rond autour du chapeau, a même le sol, dans le sens des aiguille d'une montre cela donnais ceci:

Remus-Sirius-James-Peter.

-Qui commence ? Questionna James.

-MOI !

-Paix a mon tympan Gauche. Se plaignit le Lycanthrope.

-Alors...Wormtail !

-Vérité.

-T'es pas drôle. Répliqua le chien en boudant, t'est déjà sortit avec quelqu'un ?

-Nan.

Les deux meilleurs amis eurent les yeux qui s'ouvrirent un poil plus que la normale.

-T'est Sorti avec personne ? demandèrent-ils dans une synchronisation hallucinante.

-Nan, rien, nada. Mais on s'en fout, c'est mon tour, Remus.

-Vérité.

-Euh...est-ce que actuellement tu aime quelqu'un ?

On put, a ce moment précis apercevoir sur les joue de Remus une jolie petit couleur rosée, en effet il aimait quelqu'un, il se trouve que le chien noir assis a sa gauche ne le laissait pas indifférent, pas s'il disait « oui » la prochaine vérité qui tomberais sur lui serais du genre « C'est qui que t'aime ? » Ou un truc dans le genre.

-Euh...Nan.

-Mouais, c'est douteux comme réponse.

-Mais y'a rien de douteux. Sirius.

-Ouiiiiii, Actiooooon.

Sirius plongea sa main dans le chapeau et en ressorti un petit bout de papier qu'il déplia.

-« Roule un patin a ton voisin de gauche. »

Il se retourna vers son voisin que gauche qui n'était autre que James. Plus entreprenant que jamais il s'assit devant lui et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour coller les lèvres ensemble et demander immédiatement l'accès a la bouche de Prongs, celui-ci, joueur, entrouvris les lèvres pour laisser leur langues se rencontrer. De l'autre côté de Sirius, Remus regarder la scène avec un sentiment de Jalousie mélanger avec de l'envie et il souffla intérieurement lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un peut plus et il allait faire la bêtise d'aller les séparer et de s'emparer des lèvres si tentantes de Sirius. Non pas qu'il ne leurs faisait pas confiance, James et Sirius était meilleurs amis et James devais avoir demandé a Lily de sortir avec lui pour la cinquième fois de la semaine et on était que Mercredi, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

-A mon tour. S'exclama avec Joie Sirius, James !

-Vérité

-Et tu te prétends Griffondor. Imagine que tu te serais retrouvé à Serpentard, t'aurais fait quoi ?

-Je vous aurais donné le mot de passe et on aurait été dévasté la salle commune et les chambres en commençant par celle de Serviminus.

-Mmmm j'aime ton idée, Digne des miennes.

-J'ai toujours sur que j'étais le meilleurs

-Ca va les chevilles ? Pas trop enflée.

-Nan...En plus c'est a mon tour, Mus'

-Vérité.

-Encore ?

-Avec tes idée et celle de James dans s'chapeau, je préfère me méfier.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir te demander...

-Réfléchit pas trop Prongs, ton cerveau est pas très habitué.

-J't'en foutrais des cerveaux pas habitué. J'ai trouvé, tu préfère les hommes ou les femmes ? Tu nous as jamais dit.

-Euh...Remus avais pris une jolie couleur cramoisie. Les hommes.

-Naaan. S'exclamèrent les autres Maraudeur.

-Si.

Toujours un peu sur le cul a cause de la révélation de Remus ils se remirent a jouer et deux minutes plus tard la question que Remus pensais ne pas entendre sorti des lèvres de Sirius.

-Mumus !

-Vérité

-C'est qui que t'aime ?

-Mais Pad,' j'ai dit personne !

-C'est sa, et ma mère c'est un gobelin ! Crois pas que j'ai pas vus que tu mentais.

Remus baissa les yeux, comment avait-il fait pour discerner le mensonge ?

-C'est vrais Moony, Que t'aime quelqu'un ? Demanda Peter

Le dit Moony baissa légèrement la tête et la releva en guise de réponse.

-C'est qui, c'est qui ? fit James aussitôt.

Mais Remus ne répondit pas, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir et posa la main sur la poigné avant de dire sans se retourner.

-C'est toi que j'aime, chien idiot.

Et il ouvrit la porte pour la refermer sans trop de bruit. Il était tous un peu choqué pas la révélation de Remus, James et Peter se tournèrent tout les deux vers Sirius qui fixait la porte, il se leva et alla s'installer sur son lit, un bras derrière la tête.

-Tu vas pas le voir Pad' ? Toi aussi tu l'aime nan ?

-Vaut mieux le laisser seul un moment, il reviendra.

-Bah alors j'vais aller voir Lily.

James se leva enfin et pris exactement le même chemin que Remus il y a à peine une minute pour aller conquérir sa belle.

-Je lui donne cinq minutes avant de revenir avec la trace de la main sur la joue. Lança Peter sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

En effet, cinq minute après James remonta mais sans la marque.

-Si je me trompe pas les la sixième fois de la semaine qu'elle te remballe s'exclama Peter.

-No comment, tu riras moins le jour ou elle dira « oui ».

Remus lui n'était pas revenu, seulement le soir, une fois qu'il croyait tout le monde endormis, croyait...

-Remus John Lupin.

Remus reconnu tout de suis la voix de Sirius qui se trouvais assis en tailleur sur son lit, sous la demande de Sirius il alla s'assoir à côté de lui quelque minute passèrent et Remus ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Dit Sirius, on pourra quand même rester amis ?

-Je crois pas.

Les yeux de Remus se mirent à briller et il n'eu pas le temps de dire « Quidditch » que Sirius avais déjà soudé leur lèvres el lui réclamais l'accès a sa bouche, accès que le Lycanthrope fut heureux de lui accorder, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Sirius enfouis sa tête dans le cou de Remus et murmuras quelque mots.

-Je t'aime.  
Remus ne répondit pas, pour toute réponse il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sirius.  
-Au fait Mumus.  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi, « chien idiot ».  
-Parce que t'es mon chien idiot rien qu'a moi.  
Et il se serras encore plus contre Sirius en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

THE END (Z'avaient vus ? J'parle Englais)

* * *

-*S'assoie comme une mandiante* Review please.

...

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous avez prévenue que c'estait guimauve.


End file.
